


You missed the POINT

by RockNoir



Category: Aladdin (2019)
Genre: Hurt, Injury, mild blood mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-07 18:52:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19215439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RockNoir/pseuds/RockNoir
Summary: Jasmine’s coronation is interrupted by an angry resistance who don’t like the idea of a female sultan.Aladdin is hit by a stray arrow meant for the princess.





	You missed the POINT

**Author's Note:**

> This was a request and I was supposed to have it finished like last week but I’m lazy oop

“Are you kidding me!?” Jasmine exclaims, stopping in her tracks, she was growing beyond angry in just the few short moments it had all began to happen, “On my coronation day? Really?”

Hakim had already commanded his men to surround the princess, shields up, to protect her from the onslaught of arrows being fired in their direction, but with the crowd of people suddenly becoming a stampeding chaos, and the attackers still going full force, it was taking them a lot longer to get in formation.

“Yes, really,” Aladdin shouts over the chaos, standing in front of Jasmine while Hakim stood behind her, shield up, to protect her back from any shots in her blind spot “Which is why you need to get inside!”

The closest entrance to the palace were two large, heavy, doors, opened and leaving no possible place for cover. Running though those doors without Hakim’s men surrounding them would leave them wide open, and Hakim’s small shield could only do so much to keep the three of them from getting injured.

“There’s a door just around the corner this way!” Aladdin took Jasmine’s hand in his own, “I’ll get you both there and open the door, then you both run through it. Don’t worry about waiting up for me. I’ll shut the door as fast as I can behind you so nothing or no one gets in after you.”

“Aladdin, no, that’s a crazy idea—“ The protest on Jasmine’s lips is short lived, Aladdin’s already dragging her, and Hakim’s at their heels, never falling behind in the slightest.

“Trust me,” Aladdin pulls her around the corner, “You being safe is all that matters.”

“And what about you?”

“I’ll be fine!”

The door has a lock on it, and despite being a door to the palace, which was up-kept and clean, the lock was old and rusted, and with one quick and nearly perfectly angled kick, Aladdin’s able to break it and pull the door open. It’s a lot heavier than expected, probably made out of solid gold like seemingly everything else, but he’s able to open it until, hinges grinding as he does so.

“Go, go, go!” He shouts ushering Jasmine inside, with Hakim right behind her, still holding his shield up until they’re all the way through the door and in to the palace. Aladdin sets about shutting the heavy door, stumbling when a large spear clatters to the ground beside his feet, followed by an arrow, and his brain can hardly register the fact that they’re being shot at—it doesn’t even register the fact that he’s been injured until he hears Jasmine screaming his name from down the hallway.

There’s another arrow, speared head lodged in his chest just beside his left collar bone. His first response is neither to scream, or run, but to pick up the spear just a few feet away from him with his right hand, and chuck it as far as he can toward a guy sitting horseback, wielding a bow and arrow. He’s full of adrenaline, and his mind’s focusing more on the fact that that arrow was meant for Jasmine, not him. He sees red.

But as much as he wants to drop everything and chase after said man, who was currently fleeing the area, he couldn’t just leave Jasmine here.

“Aladdin!” She shouts, moving to take a step toward him, but Hakim stops her.

With the fading strength he can muster, Aladdin steps inside and pulls the heavy door closed, assuring Jasmine’s safety, and shoves a nearby table against it to form some sort of barricade. 

“Aladdin!”

He moves to take Jasmine’s hand, to drag her further in to the palace and away from danger.

“Aladdin!”

“Yeah?”

She motions wildly at him, “You have an arrow sticking out of your chest!”

“Yeah, I—“ He looks down, brain finally registering that he’s been injured. There’s a large, growing, bloodstain on the front of his tunic. “Oh.”

 

 

“Calm down,” Aladdin says, watching as Jasmine angrily paces back and forth. The arrow’s still sticking out of his chest, and Hakim’s doing his best to stop the blood flow with a scarf. He’s smart enough not to remove the arrow just yet, knowing that could only make the situation worse. Another guard has gone in search of a healer. A third guard has already assured Hakim that the attackers, a group of rebellious civilians that had banded together in attempts to shut down the coronation in protest of a female sultan, had all been captured and arrested. Aside from Aladdin, there were no other serious injuries.

“How can I calm down!? Somebody shot my husband!”

“Well I’m technically not your husband yet—“

“Aladdin,” she stops her pacing to glare at him.

“Don’t be mad at me, princess, I took an arrow for you! Literally!”

“Aladdin—this is no time for jokes!”

“I’m just trying to lighten the mood,” he pouts. Each breath makes the wound hurt more, but he tries his best to hide it through gritted teeth and mild jokes. After all, they can’t both be freaking out, can they?

It’s just a wound, right?

He tries to sit up a little more from where he’d been slouched back in a plush chair, but when he moves his left arm to brace himself, the pain increases tenfold, and he can’t keep the pained yelp that escapes him.

Immediately, Jasmine is at his side, caressing his face.

“Relax,” she says, urging him to lean back, “Don’t move, just sit here, okay? We’re gonna get help, but don’t get up.” He leans in to her touch, letting his eyes go half lidded when her hand tangled in his hair. For a moment, only a small one, he forgets the more pressing issue at hand.

It doesn’t last long, though. They’re interrupted by a guard rushing in to the room, nearly dragging a healer through the doors.

“You’ve found yourself in quite the unlucky situation,” the healer says as he observes Aladdin’s injury.

“Better me than her.” Aladdin links his hand with Jasmine’s as she sits beside him. “I’m just lucky it didn’t hit my heart. I think. I hope.”

“You’ll be fine, sire,” the healer says, “However, we should probably move you to a more comfortable place before we remove the arrow.”

Maybe it’s the blood loss, or the adrenaline wearing off, but he feels dizzy. Sitting upright is too much of a challenge. He shuts his eyes, to give him a moment for the room to stop spinning around him.

“I don’t think getting up is an option here. Kinda dizzy.”

“I’ve got him,” Jasmine says, though, and slips an arm underneath his legs, and uses the other to support his back. She takes only a mere second to secure her hip before she’s hauling him up in to her arms bridal style, completely catching Aladdin off guard.

“You’re so strong,” he says, putting his right arm around her shoulders to steady himself. His current injury is preventing him from moving his left arm willingly, and now that his burst of energy has long worn off, it hurst so much more. He tries his hardest to write off the pain as only mild discomfort, as to not worry anyone, but he’s not sure how long he can keep the charade up. It hurts.

Next thing he knows, he’s laying in a bed, Jasmine’s holding his hand again, coaxing his attention to her.

“Look at me, Aladdin,” she says, giving him a forced smile.

He tries his best to return the smile for a moment before looking over to where the healer was assessing his injury again on his other side, cleaning the area around the wound with a rag.

She uses a hand to turn his face back toward her, and it’s a moment too late that he realizes she’s trying to distract him.

The healer removes the arrow, quickly, and the noise Aladdin makes is completely inhuman.

“Could you warn a guy before you just yank an arrow right outta his chest!?” He says, gripping Jasmine’s hand tightly. “That hur!.”

“Sorry,” Jasmine says. “If we told you, it would’ve taken a lot longer. It’s better this way.”

“Not it’s not,” Aladdin pouts, loosening his grip on her hand but not letting go. The healer sets about stitching up the wound, quickly yet efficiently.

“You should rest now,” the healer says when he’s finished. “Don’t exert yourself, you don’t want to rehash the wound.”

He instructs Aladdin on how to replace the bandages after several hours, Jasmine listening, knowing it would most likely be up to her to do it. Aladdin already looked like he was falling asleep, worn out from the excitement of the day, and she was already feeling quite tired herself.

“I’ll take care of him,” she assures, stroking his hair. “I’ll make sure he doesn’t do anything outrageous. No heavy lifting, no climbing walls, no parkor across the palace rooftops.”

“Aw, princess. That’s no fun.”

“It’s for your own good.”

The healer is dismissed, giving a quick bow before he leaves, and it’s just the two of them.

“You’ll be by my side the whole time, right?” He asks, turning his deep brown eyes on her.

“Of course.”

“That actually sounds pretty good. I should get hurt more often.”

“That’s a terrible mindset.”

“I think it might work pretty well,” he can’t sit up to give her a kiss, so he has to settle with using his good arm to pull her closer, bringing their lips together.

**Author's Note:**

> The name is just a bad pun sorry
> 
> I initially wanted it to get really deep and angsty but every time I tried I kept getting off track and there was so much boring filler that i didn’t want to write or force y’all to read.
> 
> I figured it’s better I stick to the main prompt of Aladdin being injured. May do a SHORT follow up piece but it won’t be soon and it won’t be anything huge or eventful.


End file.
